Edenian Dreams
by Costa222
Summary: This is the first chapter of many to come about Princess Kitana's life before the Mortal Kombat tournaments. In this short chapter, she is introduced to visions of a hidden past that she knows nothing of.


**CHAPTER 1 – Message from the Unknown**

_ The air was black and thick, and the once beautiful and lively land of Edenia was now dead and destroyed. It was hard to breathe, but I kept on going. I knew that there was something more to my life than I was told. Was it all a lie? Is this Outworld? Is being a personal assassin for my father the right path of my life? And where is Edenia? Slowly, I came to a realization…_

...and I suddenly awakened from my deep sleep. Sweat dripped down my face, and I could feel my heart beating fast and hard. I always woke up before the important message being sent to me in my dreams…but these are not dreams, these are nightmares…nightmares of a past I know nothing of.

"Again…the same dream," I irritatingly mumbled to myself. The door opened at a snail's pace, and in came Jade, my close and loyal friend. Not a word was spoken until the door was properly shut. That is just the way it works around here. If my father were to hear us speak in the hours of darkness, he would have both of our heads. Even if my sister, Mileena, heard us, she would tell father. She never really liked Jade, because she was closer to me than to her, but I did not care; that is essentially the reason why she has all this hate and jealousy towards Jade and I. We all grew up together, knowing my sister's condition. I suppose that is another reason why she builds so much anger inside of her.

Jade looked at me, and finally spoke in a small concerned whisper, "Kitana, what is the matter? I heard you breathe heavily and move around in your sleep."

I looked at Jade the way I have looked at her every night after my awakening from this nightmare I had for three weeks, and she knew, "Again? This is not normal. You must see someone about this recurring dream"

"It is okay, Jade. But I am certain that someone, or something, is trying to tell me something. I sense these dreams are visions sent to me by a higher power,"

"Could it be the Elder Gods?" said Jade.

"I do not know. Why would the Elder Gods try to contact me? I have done nothing to them. Nonetheless, I am sure of one thing…I must find out…" I said desperately. She then sat on my bed, and hugged me.

"I am by your side, okay?" said Jade in a loving manner, "Always remember that, Kitana. We have been close friends for the longest time, and I am not about to leave you go through this alone. Especially when we principally have to rely on each other is this house."

"I thank you for your understanding. I knew I could count on you. I just feel like there is more to all of this than we are being told," I paused, "My father's library. We must go inside. I presume it has a documented history of Outworld."

Jade looked surprised at my statement, "Now? Why don't we wait until first light?"

"I cannot, my father gave me a duty to carry out. I must assassinate a man that broke into the house last night," I realized I said that in an unintentional heartless way, "We must do it tonight."

"Very well," she paused, and then continued in discontentment, "Kitana…do you ever feel terrible after assassinating someone?"

I looked away from her, and looked out the window next to my bed, "…All the time…" I looked back at her, "Okay, let's set out."

As we walked quietly into the halls of my father's mansion, I grew impatient and excited all at once. I knew I had to find out, whatever it was I had to find out.

We reached the library; one of many rooms in which I have never walked in. As Jade and I slid in the darkened, dusty room, thoughts ran through my mind. Thoughts I would never think of thinking, because essentially I did not know what I was thinking. Again, the word Edenia came to me, as if this higher power placed it in my mind. I knew that I was linked to this place…I did not know how, and I did not know why. I just…was. And I felt like I knew this place of Edenia. In any sense, I knew that I had to find information about this mystical land.

Suddenly, I felt as if were being watched. I turned to Jade, and she looked at me as though she was telling me that she felt it as well. We had to leave; it was one of the guards, so we disappointingly fled the library. I whispered to Jade, "Tomorrow is another day…"

She smiled, "Of course. Tomorrow we will come back. Should we meet at the same time and place?"

"Yes," I said softly. We went our separate ways, and all I could think about is Edenia…


End file.
